Wanna Love You Girl
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: One-shot... Kaname x Yuuki Pairing. Smut & Lemons


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

 **Rated M: Sexual themes**

 **Author Note: Just another one-shot…**

 _Dimmed lights…_

 _Soft sighs…_

 _Loving whispers and helpless cries…_

 _Mingled scents of lust and desire..._

 _Thirst acquired from a lover's fire..._

* * *

The initial contact was never enough. He adorned her with heated kisses along her jaw, as his lips hovered over her neck. His hot breath lingered on her skin and her gentle moans tumbled off her rosy lips into his moist terrain. Loving fingers coax his lover to look at his face.

"Yuuki"

Their eyes meet. The force of her love could brand a man. It was pure…. genuine…unadulterated. He was forever a slave to his relentless desires—shackled by the bond of the blood they share. He knows what's about to happened next, and his body lets him go through the motions. They've been here…they've done this almost every night. Her fingers surf through his mahogany hair, stimulating his nerves, before they trail down his face, studying his features as if she were memorizing all of him, right down to his pores. He felt as if he was suffocating under her touch, surrounded by the strength of her devotion.

He groans.

Her heart flutters with warmth. She blindly guides him back to her lips, those doe brown eyes anchoring him firmly within his deepest fantasies. It was real. She was real, and _god_ how he was enamored by her feminine grace. His body yearns for hers before he knows what he's doing.

Because when she's around nothing else matter.

She's the kind of girl you marry. The kind of girl you give the whole world to. She was one of those rare ones. She was beautiful, all the way to the depths of her selfless soul. She had stolen his soul away, effortlessly, and he was far too weak to fight his fate. Her spirit was wild, and not the kind of wild you had the itch to tame. But the kind that made you want to run alongside with it. The kind that keep you crazy. The kind that kept you free. And the entirety of his being approved of her _witchcraf_ t…. of her _sinful magic_.

Her love was nothing short of madness, but he never felt more insane without it.

"Mmph" She sighed into him, pleasure thick in her moan. Their lips joined again, a dominant dance of push and pull fueled by the desperate need for contact. She let her back fall to the bed… let his silk sheets grace her holy frame. Supporting himself on his forearms, Kaname submissively followed. He hovered over her with eyelids low, holding back a groan when she slid her hand under his loosened dress shirt to caressed his toned stomach. Her touch was warm, and delicate and she beckoned him closer. Suddenly there was nothing that he needed more than her soft body withering under his touch as he brought her there. Her moans sparked something rare and unfamiliar in his body that he didn't know could be so tempting…and so _insatiable._ He couldn't fathom what more he could possibly desire from her, but he was compelled to indulge in his curiously. He breathed in her scent as his tongue found the smooth, thin, delicate skin of her neck, feeling her pulse race under its ivory confines and captured its haste under the promise of penetration between his quivering fangs. He lightly pressed in, using precise control so as not to make it painful or deep. She whimpered at his canine's intrusion. He drunk up her essence as if he were anguished.

"How does it feel to know that I love you?" He whispered into her skin as he withdrew, lapping up the blood that bubbled forth stubbornly from her healing wound to slide seductively down her clean skin. He craned his neck to allow her to indulge in the same intimate act. He felt her nails bite his skin as she held him still. He could feel his will crumbling away as he begged himself to hold it together.

His desire for her seemed to go into overdrive every time he fed from her, and her body was barely close to being completely recovered from his last feeding. It had been a full lunar cycle since the last time his greedy mouth had tasted her blood and he ached for _more_ …to taste the sweetness of her flesh. Her girlish frame was suggestive without being outwardly vulgar and it maddened him with dirty inclinations. And his obsession with her troubled him. His demons had been crawling to break free so hard that he thought he would succumb to the devil himself.

"I'm not done with you yet, beloved" He taunted when she removed her fangs from the junction where his neck met his shoulders. Feeling bold, Yuuki traced her slick tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his treasure, tainted red from her blood. She shivered deliciously at the familiar sensation. The sensations he never failed to grant her when he was in her presence. Blissful hot tidings spread from her delirious head all the way to her curling toes as she allowed herself to blossom before him. She wholeheartedly accepted his feverish demands as she opened up for him.

"Onii-sama!" She gasped.

Even _he_ couldn't withhold the heavy growl that fled his lips when her tongue snuck past his lips and curled inside, lazily exploring his mouth. He _trembled_. A dangerous desperation festered and swelled within his core, burning away every shred of reason and self-control. Persistently he swirled his tongue against hers, building up the pressure in his groin, as his balls tightened and his cock twitched. He allowed only a few short pants to breathe before he withdrew for more air, and even still she tugged on his hair to pull him back to her lascivious orifice.

Yuuki was all over him, her hands roaming his body everywhere she could reach. She planted her eager kisses all over his toned frame as she tugged his shirt further and further off his shoulder with each unclasped button. He had never seen her like this before. And her affections were dangerous…too damn dangerous for his comfort. He had not indulged in that type of intimacy with her yet… and he was still reluctant to let her indulge in his body. His hips squirmed under the hold of her straddling legs around his lower half. He was certain she could feel the tent in his slacks digging into her soft belly, begging for her attention. He whimpered weakly. There was that _unmentionable discomfort_ he never cared to acknowledge straining against his boxers and for a moment, he actually felt nervous. Nervous that he would take advantage of her, nervous that she may reject him, nervous of the consequences of what those actions would entail. She licked along his neck, trailing that lewd tongue along his collarbone, nibbling absently at his shoulders. He felt especially hot in _that_ abhorrent place and his breathes left him in short hot puffs of air.

"Y-Yuuki…w-wait" He stuttered as he struggled to untangle his body from hers. He let his eyes fall shut and relished in the sinful sensations, concentrating on controlling that traitorous blood-engorged nuisance until he felt her fingers travel below his waist. Her fingers toyed with his belt loop before they dipped past the elastic of his boxer, her desired destination southward as her hand slid down his pelvis.

His eyes shot open instantly. He halted her ministrations.

"What are you doing?

"Huh?" Her dazed expression could only be described as lustful and wanting. Her entire face blazed red when she realized where her hands had wandered.

"I'm sorry," She sputtered urgently as she removed her hands with lightning speed from his body. He closed his eyes wordlessly as he sat up and brought her up with him. It was apparent that she was embarrassed and he felt terrible for making her feel such shame. He had something the she'd been wanting and he was openly denying her of it.

"Am I what you want, little one?" He mumbled as he kissed her chastely on her temple.

"Do you not want—" She whispered back shamefully as she pushed her sweat laden hair out of her face.

Yuuki never got to finish her sentence as a hot wet mouth crashed down to silence her, followed by a change of angle as her lover placed the entirely of his weight upon her, trembling hands yanking her dress up to fondle possessively over her belly.

The shock still hadn't left her face as he moved to nuzzle her throat. His hands slid up to squeeze her modest breasts and to tease her rosy nipples.

The damn broke and he could no longer control himself; that scent… _her scent_ ….it was all too much.

"God Yuuki, you smell so sweet." And she did. Her scent had transformed to something rich, and enticing and unbelievably erotic after she had reawakened. He was entranced by her haze.

The blush on her face rivaled the crimson in his glowing red eyes as she felt him begin to knead and squeeze, and a moan escaped when he pulled her nipple into his mouth and eagerly began to suckle. He paid similar homage to its sister before maneuvering her on all fours and burying his face into her wetness, inhaling deeply, perfuming himself in her unique floral. He growled and nipped her inner thighs, silencing her protests.

"Answer the question Yuuki. I need to hear you say it." He commanded as his lips ghosted her wet heaven.

"Oh please, onii-sama! Yes!"

"Then you will have what it is that you desire. Allow me to show you how much I want to _devour_ you, Yuuki. Do not forget that you asked for this…."

"…but first, I want to taste you." He whispered throatily into her ear before he re-positioned himself between her trembling thighs.

" **Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhh"**

She unconsciously bucked her hips when his tongue went to work in earnest, stroking her swollen lips and pulsing his tongue between her slick walls in a quick soft rhythm. Occasionally he would drag his tongue along her seam, even spending a few moments to delve into her pulsing sheath with that long strong muscle darting relentlessly between his lips.

Yuuki's delicate fingers twined into the sheets, pulling absently as he continued his assault to her pleasure bud. She was just so damn _feminine_ now, and everywhere his hands traveled he would squeeze and fill his palms with handfuls of her sexy soft skin.

She was _beautiful—_ utterly divine _exactly_ how she was. He liked her like that…flushed and weak below him, begging him incoherently to fill her twitching heaven and to release the knot tightening in her abdomen.

He felt like he was in auto-pilot the moment she cried his name from bliss.

" **ONII-SAMA!"** She cried weakly, as her hips bucked and he took that as his cue to dive deeper between her legs and wrap his lips against her bud, running his flat tongue over and over and over that sacred place whilst sucking gently. His fingers were diligently working inside her—exploring her…pumping her… _milking her_.

He growled, deep and low and masculine, pulling his arm under her body and snaking his other hand up to hold her wild hips down, allowing his tongue the access to slide up and flick that tiny pink bud one last time as her legs went taut and her toes curled. He knew by her contractions, the feeling of those hot tight walls gripping his fingers all around, that he'd found her sweet spot and he took full advantage—pressing it with the tips of his fingers. He massaged that spot; slowly…precisely…rhythmically…until his precious little one came undone and spasmed, spilling her sweet nectar into his wanton mouth and filling his nose with the scent he treasured more than anything else in the world.

"I love you…" He groaned as he fumbled to remove his erect member from its confines.

Yuuki went stiff.

"Say it again" She whispered, gently stroking his hair. Oh, how she _loved_ to hear him say it.

"Hm?" He grunted absently as he slowly pumped himself, finding his patience wearing thin. His cock leaked of his essence, impatient be to inside his mate, long at last.

"Say those… _three words_ …again" She whimpered when he ran his fangs over her nipple and nipped it gently. Pure pleasure erupted through her body. "Please….kana…me….sama…one more…ah!" Yuuki arched her back as he slid further up and rubbed his cock against her wet sex teasingly. She chuckled inwardly at how hard it was for him to concentrate on her words anymore. He was in his own world.

"Yuukiiii… ** _mine_**!" He groaned as he stroked her face softly, sliding his legs and hips into position and using his hand not at her face to reach down and grab the back of her knee, guiding her to open up wide and let him in…to welcome him _home._

 _Home…sweet home…_

"Just relax, little one, just let it all go" He cooed as he pushed slowly but firmly, filling her up and feeling himself be swallowed up entirely into her body until they were one. When he was seated firmly to the hilt, he rolled his hips, moaning deep at her quivered response. He leaned toward her mouth and kissed her passionately before he moved to her ear,

Yuuki gasped.

"Don't you ever doubt Yuuki…" He rocked gently and she cried out pleasantly as he hit that sweet spot buried deep within her walls. He pulled out and then pushed back in,

"…that I…." He thrust with a bit more force and Yuuki jerked, relishing the feel of his thickness rubbing against her sheath with exquisite friction. He continued to pick up his pace, letting the soft thump of their bodies move in timeless rhythm echoed in the darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were their desperate pants vibrating off his glass windows.

"… _love_ you…."

At those words Yuuki shattered, crying out so loud that he had to kiss her to swallow up her passionate screams. He ground hard and fast, pumping himself into the perfect tightness of her pink heaven before following close behind her with a strangled cry of pleasure. His hips moved faster, more erratically, but he held himself back from coming for just a few stray moments. He needed to hear her say it too—to eradicate his fears and set all his troubles right. He needed her to let him feel as if he were still in control, because the truth of the matter was, when it came to her…in all actuality, he was _anything but_ in control of himself. His every thought, every emotion, every decision…. _everything_ was all about her…for _her_. Apparently, she believed in him. And that simple revelation was the only thing that fueled his ego.

"I want to hear you say it Yuuki. Say my name." He begged. In a single smooth motion he rocked his hips back, as he guided her upright, spreading her thighs over his own. One hand sat comfortably on her hips, rocking her body in tune with his movements as the other moved to her dripping folds to strum her clit as he pounded up into her, her whole body bouncing up and down over his cock.

Her arms looped around his neck while his mouth found the crook of her shoulder, his fangs scraping, his tongue lapping every inch of her thin delicate skin.

"OH God, onii-sama…n-no more…too much! "She cried out at his rough handling, her body overwhelmed by the over sensitive feeling of him pounding up into her while his knuckle strummed her peal causing her vision to blur with tears of sheer overwhelming ecstasy. She tried to be quiet, honestly she had, softly panting her delight and deeply moaning from the intense pleasure…. but it was hard to control her throaty shrills under his lovingly brutal assault.

" _ **Kaname-sama!"**_

"That's it Yuuki. Come for me baby…let it go" He coaxed softly, his soothing voice the exact opposite of his rough handling. Unable to hold back any longer, Yuuki's entire body tensed, her mouth open in a silent scream as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rippled through her body for the fourth time that night. Weak choked sobs escaped her throat while hot gushes of liquid heat flooded her womb, filling her with his creamy essence that dibbled down their trembling thighs.

He couldn't care less about the mess. Her scent was definitely everywhere, and he was extremely proud to be smothered in it. He felt as if she had marked him… _. him_ , the vampire _king_ …. marked by a _ **female**_. It was absolutely absurd yet it felt so…. _ **comforting**_.

He collapsed forward, heaving breathes while holding his precious lover tightly to his damp chest. His face was still scrunched up in a pained look: sweat dripping from his brows, his long bangs plastered to his forehead, his body flushed from exertion.

"Yuuki…" He managed to whisper, before instinct overcame him. He found himself kissing furiously at her neck, her face, her shoulders, her hipbones, showering her in his affections as non-verbal praise in the best way he knew how. He couldn't believe how out of control his libido had been lately. And though he couldn't put his finger on the exact reason why he was acting so emotional, he was certain the root of the cause was _her._ He wondered how often his body would compel him to consume her innocence. He could only hope that his constant demands wouldn't burden her fragile frame. It had always been so damn hard to control himself where she was concerned. He, who was a master of control, had problems where Yuuki was concerned. Because of her, his emotions ran uninhabited and he struggled to act logically. The mere thought of it made him shiver.

"Onii-sama?" She whispered, her soft voice laced with worry.

He growled softy in response, and allowed his limp member to slide from between her thighs.

He was finally calm; sated, if only for a moment.

He had finally had a taste of her, and he doubted the strength of his self-control from that moment on. He's been holding back for her sake, afraid of injuring her or frightening her, or the _longest time_. But Yuuki had accepted him….in his truest, most vulnerable form…in the most intimate of ways. And he was forever grateful.

It all began and ended in his mind. What he gave power to, had power over him…and she was his only exception. Because with her…he allowed it.


End file.
